


Crossing-Blades & Forbidden Kisses

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: How did Prince Keith and half-Galra Lance romance started? When was their first kiss? Who kissed first? Let's find out.





	Crossing-Blades & Forbidden Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak guys...
> 
> Apparently I have decided to slowly expand my Galtean Klance story.
> 
> I swear I tried to write a different one-shot but I found myself drawn to this AU. I was sucked in and needed to continue. I don't mind it though; I loved writing every sentence of this one-shot.
> 
> Like I said; I'm weak 😣
> 
> This chapter/one-shot/whatever-you-want-to-call-it is basically Altean Keith and half-Galra Lance first kiss. The events are before Galtean Kisses Under the Moonlight which means I'll be all over this timeline like crazy.
> 
> I'm giving these one-shots/short-story the title Fragments of a Forbidden Love cuz I stuck at coming up with titles. If you happen to have a better one, let me know (I'll credit you as the mastermind behind it 😉)
> 
> Happy reading 😊

"You really believe you’re better than me at sword-fighting?” Keith asked with an amused smirk as he expertly twirled his sword with a flick of his wrist.

“Only a little,” Lance replied with a smirk of his own and a gleaming defiance in his blue eyes. “I’ve improved much since last time.”

“I let you win last time,” Keith remarked as he brought his sword forward, the blade perfectly balanced like it was an extension of his arm.

Keith took on Lance’s stance noticing how his back was slightly hunched, his shoulders tensed and his grip too tight around the hilt of his broadsword.

This would be a quick sparring with him knocking Lance easily to the ground and making him yield in surrender.

Somehow the prospect of pinning the half-Galra to the ground made his heart skip a delicious beat and his stomach lurched at the idea. His chest heaved faintly as warmth spread through him unashamedly and he realised he actually _wanted_ to pin him to the ground.

The thought momentarily blinded him until he heard Lance’s yell as he lunged forward at him, the sword high above his head and swishing it down in one fluid, though clumsy, movement.

Keith managed to block the attack with his sword, rapidly twisting it around and rotating on the spot to charge back at Lance. But Lance was quicker than he had expected and blocked the upcoming blow by placing his sword vertically down to his side, his face crumpled in effort.

“Good defence,” Keith panted locking eyes with Lance who gave him a quick smile before forcefully beginning to bring them down, the effort making them grunt.

Keith had one knee to the ground, the metal surface of the training deck cold and hard. Lance loomed over him, taking the lead in the sparring and Keith gritted his teeth at his strength.

“Going too hard on you?” Lance panted, beads of sweat rolling down his face. The question made Keith almost loose his balance, the innuendo clear in the way Lance smirked knowingly at him.

He was once again blinded by his own thoughts. Lance managed to twist his sword, throwing Keith’s out of his reach and tumbling to the ground with a metallic sound. Lance pointed his sword to Keith’s chest as he lifted his hands in defence, too startled by the unexpected attack to even figure out how he had failed to predict such obvious movement.

_Damn it Lance!_

It took Keith only a second to study Lance’s new position and calculate his next move. He sneered at Lance who eyed him suspiciously. “How’s your foot work?”

Lance raised his eyebrow puzzled before Keith bent down and rapidly swiped his legs from under him. Lance let out a surprise _humph_ as he tumbled to the ground, his sword tossed out of his reach.

The time it took Lance to fall down was enough for Keith to take his royal dagger from his sheath. He placed his knee on top of Lance’s chest to stop him from wriggling and locked eyes with the half-Galra, the blade of his dagger dangerously close to Lance’s throat.

“Do you yield?” Keith asked him.

“I never yield,” Lance replied mischievously with a lopsided and diverted grin that twisted Keith’s insides and made butterflies fly wildly inside his stomach. 

_Quiznak Lance!_

“I have you pinned down,” Keith stated pushing aside the dangerous attraction that was beginning to cloud his mind again and focusing on his adversary.

“And I have you pinned to my dagger,” Lance retorted and looked down at his hand. Keith followed his gaze and felt the poking of a blade at his side. On Lance’s hand was the knife every single member of the Blade had, the one that could easily be turned into a sword when awoken. “Now, do you yield?”

Keith looked back up to Lance’s unfathomed blue eyes and saw the intensity in them, hot and hard and he wanted to get lost in them. There was something else in Lance’s expression that he couldn’t identify, some kind of fiery intensity that made him almost shimmer under him.

Keith only realised how close he was to the half-Galra when his breathing touched his skin like tiny wings fluttering on his cheek.

_Damn…_

“I also never yield,” Keith replied breathlessly.

“Then it’s a draw,” Lance commented also breathless after moistening his lips nervously.

Keith’s blood was running wild inside his veins, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would crush his ribs and burst out, delivering itself to Lance’s hands. He could see his reflexion on Lance’s blue eyes, count the freckles on his tanned skin and feel the heat emanating from his body.

For some reason the tension between them thickened and heated, the air around Keith heavy and making it hard for him to breathe. He felt some kind of warmth spread through his entire body, not a single inch left untouched by Lance’s heat.

He wanted to touch Lance, wanted to be touched by him and, above all, he wanted Lance to ignite him with that same fire he felt within. He longed for his fire.

He _wanted_ Lance.

Keith had no idea who moved first and, if he were to be honest, he didn’t care. One moment he was staring into Lance’s eyes and longing to taste him, the next he was actually tasting Lance’s lips in an urgent, exigent and ardent first kiss that almost blew his mind. Lance’s lips where soft and sweet, opening up to him like a flower in bloom. All Keith could do was ravenously give into the kiss deeper and deeper until he was breathless.

He looked down at Lance who fluttered his eyelids opened with a soft exhale, his cheeks hot and flustered.

_“Keith…”_ Lance whispered ever so breathlessly and, _oh,_ so sensually it made Keith loose control, a moan forming at the back of his throat, and attack his lips again.

He felt Lance’s hand grab his shirt and pull him further in, his body now completely on top of Lance’s. Then, in one swift movement, Lance twisted his legs around his waist and broke the kiss, rapidly shifting their position and finally pinning Keith down.

“Humph,” Keith groaned taken by surprise.

Lance was straddling him, his hands restraining Keith’s wrists above his head. He looked down at him, that same lopsided grin that always made Keith’s breathing hitched gracing his flushed features and Keith almost ignited at the sight.

“Do you yield now?” Lance asked at his ear and Keith almost groaned at the effect Lance had on him. He did, however, moaned when Lance bit his earlobe, trailing kisses down his jaw and nibbling at his neck. “Yield?”

“Y-yes,” Keith let out in a pleasured sigh, his eyes fluttering shut at Lance’s soft ministrations. What was he doing to him? “I yield.”

Lance chuckled, now trailing his kisses up to his lips and biting Keith’s bottom lip sweetly. Keith moaned again leaning onto the kiss. Then Lance stopped, pushing away from Keith’s body. Keith opened his eyes in panic, searching for Lance’s eyes and finding them staring amusingly at him, a smile touching his swollen lips.

“Admit it then; I’m a better sword-fighter than you,” Lance said crossing his arms.

Keith’s chest heaved with a silent relief as he laughed quietly, bringing his hands down and placing them on Lance’s waist. He noticed Lance swallowing at the touch, how he turned a shade redder and pushed his head up to glare at him.

“I let you win,” Keith said with a smirk, his voice slightly raspy.

Lance faked outrage, placing a hand on his chest. “You swiped the leg. That’s cheating.”

“Not in my book,” Keith replied shrugging his shoulders. Then he stared at Lance intently. “Not if I pin you down and get you where I want.”

Lance was momentarily dazed by his words until he bent down; brushing his lips on Keith’s briefly before speaking. “Was this your plan all along; to get my pinned down so you could kiss me?”

“It did cross my mind,” Keith answered with a quick quiver as Lance’s hands weaved on his dark hair a little forcefully before kissing him.

Keith knew what they were doing was wrong and forbidden. The laws of Altea demanded that he could only be with someone of royal and pure blood; traditions required him to marry for political benefits in behalf of the good of his people. Especially in the middle of an all-out war, alliances were far more important than Keith’s heart. And he hated it; he hated it for Lance made him feel things, intense things, he never thought were possible. Lance made him feel alive for the first time in his life and he would gladly give everything up to remain like that.

“Lance,” he called through the kiss, his previous fire turning to wretched cinders. Lance didn’t stop kissing him though, deepening even further as if he sensed what was going through Keith’s mind and not discouraged by it. _“Lance… please…”_

“I can’t stop kissing you,” Lance said rubbing his nose against Keith’s, which made him giggle slightly. “I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

Whatever thoughts Keith had in his head were suddenly drown by Lance’s words. They exploded inside his chest in a multitude of emotions that were too strong for him; they overcame his rational sense and eclipsed his qualms. He would not allow his rules and laws to dictate his heart; right now he wanted to jump into the unknown with Lance and continue exploring the sweetness of each other.

“Then don’t stop,” Keith muttered, feeling Lance’s lips twist into a brief smile before he brought them down on him, gently, slowly and passionate this time as if he wanted to flavour every single second thoroughly.

And this time Keith granted Lance admission to his heart, body, soul… his entire existence belonged to Lance solely.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Do you want more from this AU? If so, what do you want me to write next? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and until next one-shot 😉


End file.
